


Waving Through A Window

by Tayla_Woodsman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, OOC, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla_Woodsman/pseuds/Tayla_Woodsman
Summary: After infiltrating a camp he wasn't invited to, Daichi yells at Hinata, but Hinata snaps and finally tells them what's on his mind and how he feels.
Kudos: 54





	Waving Through A Window

“Honestly, Hinata, you need to think about others before you do whatever you want! Do you even realize how you’ve inconvenienced the coaches and the team?” Daichi yelled down at me and I flinched. Suga and Tsukishima nodded in agreement. 

“You better not waste any of your time before Nationals, I can’t believe you’d blow off practice like that, Shoyo. It’s just so unlike you,” Ennoshita spoke up. I clenched my fists, they just don’t get it. They don’t understand what it’s like to be looked down on and to be underestimated every single second of your life. I hate that it always feels like I'm on the outside, they just don’t get it.

“You don’t understand,” I mumbled and looked away. 

“What was that?” Daichi asked. I stood up and glared.

“You just don’t understand!” I yelled angrily. The team looked at me taken aback, I have never yelled angrily before. “You don’t understand what it’s like to be looked down on, you don’t know what it’s like to be demeaned for something you can’t control! You don’t know what it’s like to work to your breaking point and have people say that it doesn’t even matter! You’re too short, you should change sports, you’re so dumb, why do you even play volleyball, you’re so bad at it. You don’t get it!” I screamed, tears streaming down my face with my fists clenched at my sides.

“I’ve learned to slam on the break,” I sighed out and clutched my arm. “Before I even turned the key. Before I make the mistake,” I swallow hard and dig my fingernails into my air. “Before I lead with the worst of me,”.

“‘Give them no reason to stare’” I quoted. “‘No slipping up if you slip away,’”.

“So I got nothing to share,” I shrugged, “no I’ve got nothing to say,”. My nostrils flared and I glared holes into the floor.

“Step out, step out of the sun if you keep getting burned,” I clenched my teeth. “Step out, step out of the sun because you learned, because you’ve learned.” I opened my eyes and stared straight into Daichi’s.

“I’m on the outside always looking in. Will I ever be more than I’ve always been, ‘cause I’m tap tap tapping on the glass.” I felt a single tear fall from my chin and I swiped at my face.

“I’m waving through a window. I try to speak but nobody can hear, so I wait around for an answer to appear while I’m watch, watch, watching people pass. I’m waving through a window. Can anybody see? Is anybody waving back at me?” I got quieter and thought about how everyone was improving and getting better on their own and I was being left behind, stuck in place. They don’t understand, I need to get better. I’m short so I can’t be an average player, I have to be an outstanding player.  
“We start with stars in our eyes, we start believing that we belong,” I smile slightly and then look at the three 2nd years whose spots I have taken. “But every sun doesn't rise, and no one tells you where you went wrong,”. I think back to the match against Seijoh and how we lost, it was my fault. My spike.

“Step out, step out of the sun if you keep getting burned. Step out step out of the sun because you’ve learned, because you learned,” I was growling at this point and I saw a few tears slip out of Suga-senpai’s eye.

“I’m on the outside, always looking in. Will I ever be more than I’ve always been because I’m tap tap tapping on the glass, waving through a window. I try to speak but nobody can hear, so I wait around for an answer to appear. While I’m watch watch watching people pass, waving through a window! Can anybody see? Is anybody waving?” Daichi had an arm around Suga’s shoulders now and Suga was steadily dripping more and more tears, he probably feels guilty. The three 2nd years just looked shocked. Tsukishima looked genuinely remorseful, and it is the strangest sight I have ever seen.

“When you’re falling in the forest and there’s nobody around, do you ever really crash or even make a sound?” I shrugged and let out a quiet breathy laugh. “When you’re falling in the forest and there’s nobody around, do you ever really crash or even make a sound?” I dropped my hands to my side. “When you’re falling in the forest and there’s nobody around, do you ever really crash or even make a sound?” I was yelling now. “When you’re falling in the forest and there’s nobody around do you ever really crash or even make a sound?!” I clutched at my head. “Did I even make a sound? Did I even make a sound? It’s like I never made a sound,” I dropped my hands and closed my eyes as a few more tears shed.

“Will I ever make a sound?” I heard Daichi gasp at this as I muttered. I clenched my fists and grit my teeth.

“I’m on the outside always looking in. Will I ever be more than I’ve always been because I’m tap tap tapping on the glass. Waving through a window. I try to speak but nobody can hear so I wait around for an answer to appear while I’m watch watch watching people pass. Waving through a window. Can anybody see? Is anybody waving back at me?” I’m screaming and I can feel myself going hoarse, but they need to know.

“Is anybody waving back at me?” I muttered. I felt a hand clench my shoulder and turned to see Suga who had tears streaming down his face. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug that kept getting tighter and tighter, I realized that this meant the others were joining in also. 

“You’re not an outsider, you’re a part of this team and we need and love you. Yes we realize it’s hard on you, but we never realized how hard. We’re sorry.” Suga murmured in my ear.

“I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have invited myself to that camp. I’m sorry for causing you such trouble,” I apologized.

“Well, it’s not as if your being reckless was anything new, so I guess it’s okay,” Tsukishima replied and I giggled.

“You’re right, though, I’m not an outsider,”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this trash!


End file.
